La Isla del placer
by Ring.Black
Summary: Draco y Harry reciben una carta misteriosa, anunciando que ganaron un viaje. Ambos aceptan, convencidos de que sólo tendrán que verse las caras por única vez. Lamentablemente, el destino no estará de su lado. Slash: Drarry.
1. La carta

**Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: La carta.**

* * *

_Toc. Toc. Toc_

Una y otra vez, ese era el sonido constante que estaba sacando a Harry de sus casillas. ¿De dónde mierda provenía ese sonido? ¿Por qué no se callaba? ¡Recién eran las siete de la mañana y domingo! Ni siquiera él se levantaba tan temprano en la semana. Ni siquiera Hermione lo molestaba a esa hora; a menos que fuera algo de relativa importancia, como, por ejemplo, cuando estaba borracho y hacía desapariciones a cualquier lado del mundo, pero ese era otro tema.

―Ya voy, ya voy ―gruñó el moreno, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para salir de la cama.

¡Carajo, que frío hacía! Mejor que fuera importante, de lo contrario, ni el mismísimo Ministro de Magia lograría calmar la furia que desataría contra lo que lo estuviera perturbando. ¡Que falta de humanidad y consideración!

Se calzó sus pantuflas y se enredó con su frazada para protegerse de una posible hipotermia (nadie podía decir que exageraba). Cuando identificó de dónde provenía tal ruido, sus ansias asesinas se acrecentaron: ahí, en la ventana, una lechuza, con una carta atada a su pata, lo miraba casi con burla. Harry sabía que era imposible que una lechuza hiciera eso, pero en ese momento, todo era capaz de conspirar en su contra sólo para disfrutar de molestarlo. Picoteó un par de veces más, impaciente, sacándolo de quicio en el proceso, hasta que él abrió la ventana.

Ya con la carta en mano, Harry frunció el ceño; no conocía ni la letra, ni el sello distintivo, y no había remitente. Todo muy sospechoso. Pensó que tal vez podría ser una trampa, pero qué más daba, ¿acaso no era él especialista en hacer justamente lo contrario a todo lo que fuera seguro? No por nada se había convertido en Auror, logrando obtener el honor de ser el mejor con tan sólo veintitrés años. Aunque también podía ser porque era el jodido Harry Potter; daba igual, no quería pensar mucho en eso.

Se determinó a abrir la carta y leerla una vez que tuvo sus lentes puestos. Casi ahogó un grito de sorpresa, incredulidad y ─¿por qué no?─ emoción. En ella se leía expresamente que había ganado un viaje a la India, con todo pagado y actividades incluidas. Bien, era bastante sospechoso porque Harry no recordaba haberse anotado en ningún juego o ninguna lista de espera para viajar. Revisó la carta una vez más, a ver si por lo menos conseguía ver una firma sobre quién la había enviado, pero nada; entonces, optó por dejárselo a un experto.

―¿Y bien, notas algo raro? ―preguntó Potter, como por enésima vez.

Hermione resopló molesta por la impaciencia del muchacho. Aparte de hacerla venir tan temprano, cuando por fin había logrado dormir a su hija para ella poder tener unas pocas de horas de sueño, no dejaba de preguntar e interrumpir su investigación. Recordó el día en que comentó que se dedicaría al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y se lamentó, ya que sus dos Aurores preferidos no la dejaban en paz cuando sospechaban de algún objeto extraño. Reprimió una risa al recordar, también, el día que Ron descubrió la aspiradora.

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, la carta.

―Bueno, no noto nada extraño ni oscuro en ella, salvo el hecho de que no tiene remitente o firma. ¿Estás seguro de que no reconocías la lechuza o de que este sello te sea familiar? ―Él negó con la cabeza. Hermione hizo una mueca―. No creo que sea nada malo de todas formas. Aunque yo te recomiendo que, por las dudas, averigües antes de aceptar hacer este viaje. Como bien dijiste, podría ser una trampa.

―No tenía pensado hacer el viaje ―Se apresuró a decir.

La chica lo miró largamente, estudiando su rostro, pero ella ya sabía que él mentía.

―Podrás engañar a Ron, pero no a mí. Sé que estás considerando aceptar por dos cosas: la primera, no te han dado vacaciones desde quién sabe cuándo y, aunque no lo demuestres, estás más agotado de lo que pretendes aparentar; y la segunda, la razón de que te hayas mudado a Grimmauld Place, habla de lo mal que te sientes.

Bien, Harry no podía refutar eso. Mudarse a esa casa con Kreacher y su alabado cuadro; con toda la mugre que el lugar tenía; más tener que soportar revivir ciertos recuerdos que no había superado y que nunca superaría, eran claras señales. Aunque estaba un cien por ciento seguro de que ella lo adjudicaba al reciente rompimiento con Ginny.

―Puede que tengas razón ―La chica lo miró mal―. ¡Está bien, tienes razón! ¿Contenta? Pero también creo que no me vendría mal alejarme de todo por un tiempo, por más mínimo que sea. Y, ¿quién sabe? Ese viaje puede ser una señal.

Hermione volvió a hacer una mueca, no muy segura sobre el supuesto viaje ganado, pero no replicó ni discutió; después de todo, tal vez su amigo, por esta vez, no se equivocaba.

* * *

En Malfoy Manor se escuchaba el refunfuño constante e indignado de un rubio que no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, con las manos en puño, arrugando la reciente carta desconocida que le había llegado. Draco estaba de mal humor, cierto, pero Blaise seguía sin entender por qué lo había llamado; no es como si el morocho fuera a gozar que descargara su lo-que-sea-que-tuviera-en-ese-momento contra él.

―¿Me llamaste para que aprecie cómo logras hacer un hoyo en el piso en tiempo record o fue por algo importante? ―preguntó un poco hastiado, un poco para fastidiarlo.

Draco volvió a murmurar cosas que sólo un troll lograría llegar a entender. Siguió dando un par de vueltas más, frente a la mirada expectante de Blaise, hasta que finalmente, frenó en seco, y posó su grisácea mirada en el morocho, entrecerrando los ojos.

─Esta mañana me llegó una carta. No, no fue por eso que te llamé; no me interrumpas. Necesito que la revises.

─¿Y eso para qué? ─preguntó su amigo, escéptico.

─Porque quería que me dijeras cuán bonito y blanco se ve el pergamino, sólo para molestarte, ya que, al parecer crees, no tengo nada que hacer ─contestó Draco, irónico.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a examinar la carta; no tenía ganas de iniciar una pelea de comentarios sarcásticos con Draco, al menos, no otra vez. A simple vista, el sobre no presentaba nada extraño, sacando de lado el hecho de que no tuviera remitente y que anunciara que el rubio se había ganado un viaje del que no tenía memoria haberse apuntado. Tenía razones para desconfiar de tan amable invitación: el Ministerio, desde la caída de Voldemort, seguía buscando cualquier tipo de "excusa" que sirviera para sacarlo a patadas del país. Era increíble que, a pesar de que hubieran pasado seis años, el apellido Malfoy nunca hubiese vuelto a resurgir. Pero para Draco eso ya era un problema mínimo; él seguiría siendo superior a todo y todos. Punto.

─No hay nada extraño con la carta ─anunció Zabini, luego de unos minutos de inspección─. Si quieres hacer este viaje, no busques excusas.

─¿Quién dijo que yo quería hacer ese viaje? ─preguntó Draco, a la defensiva, algo que a Blaise no le pasó desapercibido─. Sólo te llamé para saber si era una trampa o no, ahora que ya sé que no, puedes largarte ─espetó, arrebatándole de mala manera el sobre de las manos.

─Lo único que digo es que no te vendría mal relajarte, Draco. Piénsalo.

Y con esas palabras, junto a una sonrisa burlona, Blaise desapareció por la chimenea. Draco resopló, molesto. Lo que le faltaba, que el idiota le diera consejos. De todas formas, no tiró la carta, sino que se la quedó contemplando. Vamos, ¿cuántas veces alguien tenía posibilidades de hacer un viaje con todos los gastos pagados? Muy pocas veces pasaba y, ciertamente, él no estaba en posición de ponerse exquisito o quisquilloso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaba vacaciones, ni que podía relajarse, ya que su posición económica, en la actualidad, ya no era la de antes; ahora se había convertido en un pobre esclavo del Ministerio, donde día a día tenía que ir a sentarse en una diminuta oficina en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; trabajando por un saldo mínimo y siendo despreciado todos los putos días. Sí, su vida era genial.

Miró el sobre otra vez, con atención. Estaba decidido: haría el viaje y lo demás podía irse bien a la mierda.

**Dos semanas después.**

**Martes. 16:45 pm. Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Oficina de Trasladores.**

Harry había empezado ese día con un sabor demasiado amargo en la boca y con el pie izquierdo: su café había estado demasiado caliente, provocando que se quemara la lengua; se le quemaron las tostadas; su despertador no sonó; tuvo que empacar a las apuradas; y, por si fuera poco, hoy tendría que hacer el bendito viaje. ¿Cuál era el problema? Que no lo haría solo.

―Entre todos los jodidos y mal vestidos magos del mundo, ¿me tenía que tocar viajar contigo, Potter? ―masculló su acompañante, Draco-soy-insoportable-Malfoy.

Estaba claro que la vida lo odiaba: primero era acosado por un cara de serpiente resucitado que había matado a sus padres y poseía un claro complejo de colegiala enamorada; después, tuvo que atravesar un proceso largo y duro al tener que aceptar su homosexualidad; y ahora, tenía que hacer un viaje con Malfoy, con el cual, por cierto, todavía se llevaba mal. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que sólo tuvieran que compartir el traslador; como mucho, el hotel, pero si tenía que hacer algún otro desafortunado evento y seguir contando con su presencia, terminaría matándolo. Lo juraba. Aun si luego tenía que agregar otra razón de por qué la vida lo odiaba al terminar en Azkaban.

―Yo tampoco estoy feliz, Malfoy. Hubiera preferido viajar con Lockhart antes que contigo ―contestó mordazmente el moreno, pero fue ignorado totalmente.

―Estoy seguro de que esto es culpa tuya. Seguro que se trata de algún plan trazado para martirizarme y hacerme desistir de hacer este viaje ―Siguió despotricando el rubio.

Harry volteó a mirarlo, incrédulo. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, podría ser su culpa? Sólo a Malfoy se le podría ocurrir semejante babosada. Pensó en contestarle, pero vio que no valía la pena desperdiciar saliva cuando se notaba que el otro lo iba a ignorar olímpicamente. Bien, eso era positivo al menos; no tendría que lidiar con él ni discutir, sólo tenía que escuchar cómo lo insultaba a sus espaldas. Era increíble, aún habiendo pasado seis años, seguían actuando como idiotas. Incluso cuando se cruzaban, rara vez, en el Ministerio, se seguían mirando con odio.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco en punto, ambos se encaminaron a tomar el traslador autorizado que los estaba esperando tras la puerta, después de que uno de los encargados les avisara de que ya podían acceder. Harry había abierto la puerta y estaba listo para pasar, cuando una pálida mano lo empujó por el hombro hacia atrás; acto seguido, Malfoy, con la frente en alto y una sonrisa maliciosa, pasó por su lado, adentrándose en la oficina. Potter suspiró profundamente, absteniéndose de contestarle o golpearlo. _Calma, Harry, demuéstrale que has madurado_, se dijo, _¡un minuto! ¿¡Desde cuándo le tengo yo que demostrar algo a este insufrible!?_

―No tenemos todo el día, Potter ―espetó el rubio, observando como Harry se había quedado parado en mitad del lugar con el ceño fruncido.

El héroe mágico se acercó hacia su, nada deseado, compañero de viaje, listo para tomar la taza-traslador. A la cuenta de tres, ambos tomaron el objeto y la familiar sensación de tripas revueltas les hizo saber que ya habían partido a su destino.

O eso creyeron.

Ambos sintieron cómo algo los sacudía en el medio del viaje, sólo por un instante, y entonces, repentinamente, aterrizaron, cayendo abruptamente sobre algo áspero y duro. Harry miró la palma de su mano cubierta de arena. _¿Arena?_, se preguntó mentalmente, extrañado y un poco atontado por la caída.

―¡¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?! ―gritó Draco, incorporándose de un salto y mirando para todos lados―. ¡MI ROPA!

Efectivamente, al aterrizar, ambos equipajes de los magos, que habían sido reducidos para mayor comodidad, ahora se encontraban dispersos por el suelo arenoso de una isla que bordeaba el mar y que aparentaba ser desierta, con todas sus pertenencias esparcidas por todo el lugar, incluso hasta en el mar había objetos de ambos.

Harry también comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, desconcertado. Él no había ido nunca a la India, pero ese lugar no se parecía en absoluto al folleto que le habían adjuntado en la carta. Maldición, ¿dónde se supone que estaban?

―¡El traslador! ―gritó Harry, ignorando los quejidos de Draco sobre ropa de marca y etcétera de cosas que no le interesaban.

―¿Qué pasa con eso, Potter? No podemos volver a usarlo ―remarcó el rubio, gruñendo.

―Eso ya lo sé, Malfoy ―espetó Potter―. Quiero decir que pasó algo mientras estábamos viajando con él, ¿no lo sentiste? ―Draco lo ignoró, estaba demasiado ocupado refunfuñando mientras juntaba sus cosas para darse cuenta de la situación. Harry chasqueó la lengua, era el colmo. Sacó la varita de sus pantalones y exclamó―: ¡_Accio_ traslador!

Nada. Su mano quedó tendida en el aire, pero nada llegó a ella. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo con algo diferente.

―¡_Accio_ cepillo de dientes!

Otra vez, nada. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡No podía hacer magia! ¡Por Merlín, ¿qué estaba pasando?! Escuchó el grito ahogado de Draco, y se volteó a verlo: él también tenía la varita en su mano y se ve que había intentado hacer un hechizo, obteniendo el mismo resultado que él.

Genial, estaba atrapado, en una isla, sin magia, y con Draco Malfoy. Y la lista seguía creciendo.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡**H**ooooli! Sí, ya sé, había subido este fic y luego lo borré, pero tuve problemas muy molestos, y por eso no me quedó más remedio más que borrarlo. Perdón a todos los que leyeron y a Natyjob que había comentado u.u

**S**acando eso de lado, espero que no hayan perdido el entusiasmo y que me dejen su tierno comentario que alimenta mi ego y que hace que a uno le den más ganas de seguir :P.

**G**racias a mis dos betas **Lizze213** y **FanFiker-FanFinal**, maravillosa las dos. Muchas gracias de en serio por todo el trabajo que se tomaron T.T.

**E**eeen fin, besotes con cariño y espero tengas ganas de leer más. Ya saben, ustedes deciden.


	2. Por ahora, solos

**Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Por ahora, solos.**

* * *

**Isla Mersea****.**

―Estamos listos, señor ―confirmó un hombre, llegando hasta su superior.

El aludido sonrió, observando cómo sus súbditos tomaban posición, listos para cruzar el Mar del Norte. Ya era hora.

―¿Qué pasó con Potter y Malfoy? ―preguntó a su interlocutor.

―Perdidos, tal y como usted lo pidió.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Era una suerte que ni el niño dorado ni el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, hubieran rechazado su invitación; necesitaba borrarlos del mapa a ambos, sólo así lo podría conseguir.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el hombre que anteriormente había llegado a informarle, dio la orden para que todos partieran. Sabía que llegar hasta Azkaban era una misión suicida y que tendría varias bajas en el proceso, pero, sinceramente, poco le importaba; los que sobrevivirían eran los que verdaderamente quería. No cualquiera podría participar en tal acontecimiento, sólo hombres fuertes y capaces era lo que necesitaba a su lado para cambiar el mundo; para traer de vuelta a quien prometió un mundo nuevo; un mundo que todos ansiaban.

Miró la lista que tenía en sus manos, con los nombres de todos aquellos que habían luchado por ese mundo ideal. No merecían esa condena; no les pertenecía. Se trataba de una nueva era, con él a la cabeza; nada fallaría. Incluso ni Potter y sus amigos podrían interceptar sus planes, arruinarlos.

Varios minutos después, una explosión retumbó por todo el lugar: lo habían conseguido. Sí, estaban cada vez más cerca.

**La Madriguera. **

Una lechuza se posó en la ventana de la cocina donde Ron, Hermione y Ginny, estaban sentados desayunando. El señor Weasley se había marchado al Ministerio hace unas horas, y la señora Weasley había salido a comprar quién-sabe-qué-cosa para deshacerse de alguna plaga localizada en el jardín. El primer integrante de la casa en percatarse del imponente animal ―debe haber sido la lechuza más grande y de pecho inflado que vio en su vida―, fue Hermione, quien, cautelosamente, se acercó hacia la ventana para recibir la carta que le tendía el pájaro.

―¿De quién es, Hermione? ―preguntó Ron, al observar como su esposa fruncía el ceño.

―Es de Harry ―contestó, extrañada.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos escribiría, si está a un paso de la chimenea o sabe que puede aparecerse? ―Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, incrédulo y casi con burla.

Hermione resopló, mirándolo con reproche.

―¿Es qué nunca me escuchas cuando te hablo? Te conté que Harry está de viaje ―recriminó la muchacha, omitiendo ciertos detalles que sabía que su esposo no tenía por qué enterarse.

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas, recordando vagamente que ella se lo había contado, pero, como justo en ese momento estaban pasando un importante juego de quidditch por la radio, sólo la escuchó a medias; por no decir que no escuchó nada. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ella siempre le hablaba cuando él estaba escuchando la radio, o comiendo, o llenando informes, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que consideraba importante. ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito?

―¿Qué dice la carta, Herm? ―intervino Ginny, tratando de evitar otra de las discusiones matutinas entre su hermano y su cuñada.

La aludida la miró sorprendida un segundo, como si se hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí, y, apenada, abrió el sobre. A medida que leía, su ceño volvía a pronunciarse más y más a cada momento. Los hermanos Weasley se miraron entre ellos un segundo, preocupados, para luego fijar la mirada en la castaña, expectantes.

―¿Pasó algo grave? ―preguntó Ron, finalmente, cuando consideró que Hermione había tenido mucho tiempo para leerla; al menos dos veces.

La chica hizo una mueca, insegura.

―Bueno, no realmente―titubeó, algo raro en ella―. Dice que está bien, que el lugar es hermoso y que ganó un nuevo pack que le permite quedarse por más tiempo; por lo que permanecerá allí un poco más de lo previsto, parece ser ―resumió.

―Excelente. El cambio de aire le sentará bien ―afirmó Ron, confiado―. No entiendo qué te preocupa.

―Yo… no sé, es raro. Es decir, es su letra y parece algo que él escribiría, pero, aún así…

―Tonterías, 'mione. Te preocupas demasiado por él; deja que tenga un poco de diversión y descanso ―replicó su esposo, interrumpiéndola, encogiéndose de hombros, llevándose un trozo de tocino a la boca.

―Creo que mejor me voy ―anunció Ginny, incómoda.

La pelirroja se levantó rápido de su asiento, sin darle posibilidad de réplica a sus dos acompañantes. Hermione miró de forma acusadora a Ron, quien le lanzó una mirada apenada y volvió a la tarea de engullir su exquisito desayuno. La chica negó con la cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más nada porque un llanto de bebé se hizo presente: Rose, su hija, había despertado.

Aún así, el tema de la carta y su contenido estuvo rondándole por la cabeza todo el día, intuyendo que algo no cuadraba en todo el asunto.

**En algún lugar del mundo.**

Pocas horas habían pasado desde que habían aterrizado forzosa y bruscamente en ese lugar, del cual, tras recorrer una buena parte, Harry había concluido en que aquello era una isla desierta; estaba muy seguro de que habían pasado horas porque, aunque no tuviera reloj, podía guiarse fácilmente por la iluminación del día: se lo habían enseñado en la Academia de Aurores. Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, confirmando el tiempo transcurrido; durante todo ese tiempo, había tenido que contenerse de no ahogar a Malfoy. ¡Por Merlín, que tipo más insufrible! No se calló ni por un segundo; y no, no exageraba.

Primero, había hecho un alboroto, con gritos e insultos incluidos hacia el pobre ser viviente que compartía ese suelo con él ―leáse: Harry―, sobre haberse quedado atrapado en quién-carajo-sabe-dónde y, encima, sin poder hacer magia. "¡_Sin magia! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir? ¡Es tu jodida culpa, maldito Potter! ¡Te odio!", _habían sido los gritos textuales de Malfoy; segundo, había gritado aún más cuando tuvo que recoger todas sus pertenencias, las cuales se encontraban dispersas por todos lados, quejándose de que sus prendas caras (_"¡y no de segunda mano como las tuyas, Potter!") _estaban completamente arruinadas; aunque para el Auror no pasaban de ser unas pequeñas manchas de mar y un poco de arena, cosa que puso más histérico al rubio cuando se lo dijo; y tercero, había dibujado una línea divisoria ―¡sí, una línea!― que, según Draco, separaba la isla en partes desiguales (_"A los plebeyos les toca menos territorio, cuatro ojos"_), para que no tuvieran que compartir el mismo espacio. Harry puso los ojos en blanco al verlo. Y sólo llevaban unas horas en ese lugar, por Merlín.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Potter? ―Escuchó que le preguntaba Malfoy. Seguro que el rubio ya estaba aburrido de estar sentado en la arena sin hacer nada y sin poder hablar con nadie.

Harry había permanecido todo ese tiempo, el que el rubio llevaba ignorándolo, en su lado correspondiente de la línea, tratando de armar una pequeña pero afilada lanza, con una vara de madera que había encontrado y una roca puntiaguda.

―Estoy fabricando una lanza ―contestó el moreno, amarrando fuertemente la roca al palo con un pedazo de tela para que quedara bien apresada.

―¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta, cara rajada ―ironizó el otro, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué carajos era eso que estaba creando―. Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

―Para pescar, Malfoy, ¿para qué más va a ser? ―respondió Potter, hastiado.

―¿Pescar? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―cuestionó Draco, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

―De que tenemos que pescar si queremos comer. Ya sabes, aquí no hay elfos que te hagan y traigan la comida, y dado que no podemos hacer magia, bueno… no hay muchas opciones ―explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, incorporándose con el arma ya lista.

El ex Slytherin lo miró atentamente, tratando de que no se le desencajara la mandíbula. Potter no estaba hablando en serio, ¿o sí? La respuesta llegó enseguida cuando Harry comenzó a desvestirse.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡Estás loco si crees que yo me voy a rebajar a hacer _eso_! ¡Los Malfoy no pescamos! ―gritó Draco, acercándose rápido hacia donde estaba su obligado compañero, quien, por cierto, había quedado en bóxer.

Draco tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, que los años le hacían justicia a Potter y que, cuando se sacaba sus horrorosos lentes, sus ojos verdes, los cuales recién se daba cuenta que poseía, eran impresionantes.

―En ese caso te vas a morir de hambre, Malfoy ―Le dijo el otro, dándole la espalda, caminando hacia el mar y adentrándose, despreocupado.

―¡Prefiero morir de hambre antes de tener que comportarme como un salvaje de la selva! ―espetó, perdiendo de vista a Harry, quien se había sumergido en el mar.

Malfoy resopló, sentándose en su anterior lugar. Él no iba a rebajarse, de ninguna manera. Seguro que sus amigos ya se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y, por ende, habían dado la orden de búsqueda, así que no tenía necesidad de hacer tal cosa. Pero ¿y si no fuera así? No, no había nada de qué preocuparse, seguro que lo estaban buscando; el estúpido de Potter se tendría que tragar sus palabras y su conformidad cuando lo encontraran.

**Casa de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Italia. **

―¿Dices que Draco te mandó una carta para contarte acerca de sus vacaciones? ―Tuvo que preguntar Blaise, escéptico.

―Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece tan extraño? ―cuestionó la muchacha.

―Eso: que Draco, el mismo cretino que conocemos todos, te mandara una carta, contándote cómo le está yendo, cuando se marchó hace apenas unas horas ―explicó su novio, sin creérselo todavía.

Pero ella se limitó a bufar y a explicarle lo considerado y buena persona que era su amigo. Blaise dio el tema por terminado cuando escuchó la razón número cuarenta de por qué Draco Malfoy es un maldito puffskeinde color rosa y decidió no decir más nada por el momento.

**Isla ubicada en algún lado del mundo. Noche. **

Si había algo que Harry agradecería siempre, era haber recibido entrenamiento _muggle _cuando su instructor lo consideró necesario para futuras emergencias. Jamás pensó que le sería útil alguna vez ―aunque, verdaderamente, hubiera preferido no haberlo tenido que utilizar―. Luego de haber pescado, exitosamente, unos seis peces, se dispuso a armar una fogata para cocinarlos. Tuvo que buscar los materiales rápido debido a que la luz solar ya casi se había extinguido. Por suerte, encontró todo a su disposición, sin tener que adentrarse en el bosque que estaba a su espalda y que, dicho sea de paso, se veía como una tentación para perderse.

Por otro lado, Draco todavía no se había decidido a perder las esperanzas de que alguien lo estuviera buscando. Ciertamente, podía creer que nadie moviera un dedo para hacerlo, al menos, no tan rápido. Pero Pansy debería haberse movido, ¿no? La chica era peor que su madre cada vez que él salía de viaje. Seguramente ella le habría mandado una carta al lugar donde se supondría que estaría, y seguía esperando respuesta; como todavía no había pasado ni un día, se hizo creer que la chica no estaría desesperada por el momento, así que, como no perdía las ilusiones, no había visto necesario buscar comida o agua potable; podría aguantar un día sin comer o beber. Pero, cuando el olor a comida inundó sus fosas nasales, ya no se sintió tan seguro de eso.

El jodido Potter, el muy hijo de puta de Potter, había logrado encender el fuego en su mini fogata improvisada y ya estaba poniendo a cocinar uno de los pescados que había logrado cazar, silbando alegremente, con la bendita ropa puesta, el pelo húmedo, y con una botella de agua cristalina y que aparentaba ser bebible.

―Potter, ¡pssst, Potter! ―Le llamó, desde la penumbra de su lugar.

―¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? ―preguntó el aludido, corroborando que su cena no estuviera cruda.

Harry esperó a que el otro volviera a hablar, pero cuando tardó varios minutos y no lo hizo, volteó hacia donde supuso que estaría el rubio, pues entre la oscuridad y su casi nula visión, se le hacía muy difícil ubicarlo.

―Nada ―masculló al fin.

Pero el moreno, con toda seguridad, sabía que a Malfoy le preocupaba algo: en verdad que Malfoy le caía mal, muy mal; también es cierto que preferiría haberse quedado atrapado con el retrato de Walburga antes que con él; y afirmaba que Draco era un mimado, despectivo y arrogante que no se merecía para nada compasión o consideración de su parte; pero, aún así, su manía de estar pendiente de todos y su complejo de héroe, no pudo ignorarlos. Se maldijo mil veces por eso; sabía que se iba a arrepentir mañana.

Con un bufido que atrajo la atención del rubio, Potter se encaminó hacia donde él se encontraba y le tendió renuente la rama donde muy ingeniosamente había colocado el pescado junto a un vaso de agua.

―Ten, no quiero tener que cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia ―masculló el Auror.

―No necesito tu consideración, Potter ―espetó Malfoy, pero aún así aceptó el aperitivo con el vaso que le tendía.

Como dijo: no merecía su compasión. No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, dirigiéndose hacia su lugar. Así le pagaban a Harry su amabilidad: sin ni siquiera darle las gracias.

―Creí que los Slytherin eran reconocidos por sus habilidades para la preservación y supervivencia ―No pudo evitar comentar Harry, mordazmente.

El aludido ni se inmutó, o eso supuso, ya que en realidad sólo podía ver su cabello rubio resaltar en la oscuridad. De todas formas, no hubo comentario alguno, para satisfacción de Potter, por lo que pudo cenar tranquilo. Cuando terminó, buscó en su equipaje un anorak y lo echó en el suelo, para luego acostarse sobre él. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta ese momento.

―Por cierto, la próxima vez que cruces la línea, te voy a ahogar en el mar, Potter.

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡**H**oooooli! Tarde pero seguro; aquí estoy subiendo el segundo capítulo, :D. Estoy muy feliz porque creí que nadie lo leería o comentaría, pero no, no fue así y salto de alegría por eso.

**C**omo saben espero que disfruten de gastar un poco de su tiempo libre en mi fic; que les guste; y que los deje con tanta intriga que los haga tener la necesidad de dejarme dulces comentarios, :P.

**G**racias infinitas a** jessyriddle, kahia-chan, FanFiker-FanFinal, JAFRYN, guest, SARAHI, mixhii, ****fandubermiku01****, Lunática Dark, **por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un lindo review.

**G**racias a** Dannia, ****Katesnapemalfoy****, ****sharik21****, **por seguir y/o poner en favoritos mi principiante fic, al igual que a **jessyriddle, Kahia-chan, fandubermiku01, Lunática Dark, mixhii, **:D.

**B**ueno, por último, pero no menos importante, un infinito agradecimiento a **FanFiker-FanFinal**, porque sin ella este fic apestaría; porque me tiene mucha paciencia; y porque no pude haber elegido mejor beta; un trabajo impecable y excelente.

**E**n fin, ya no los aburro más. Besotes con cariño y **gracias por leer**, :D.


	3. Problemas

**Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Problemas.**

* * *

**Chateau** **de los Malfoy. ****Alsacia****,**** Francia. **

―Bien hecho, Lucius. Debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido de que lo hayas encontrado ―felicitó con voz perversa.

El mencionado observó, desde el asiento donde estaba atado y amordazado, con terror, cómo él se paseaba por su despacho, con ese maldito libro en las manos, sonriendo mientras releía una y otra vez la misma página. Lo único que podía pensar era en lo que le estarían haciendo a su esposa en la otra habitación.

―Tranquilo, Malfoy, si no quieres que te quiebre la otra mano para que dejes de moverte, entonces quédate quieto ―Le advirtió, sin despegar la vista del texto.

Hubo un sonido de pasos y voces masculinas antes de que la puerta se abriera, revelando las figuras de Gregory Goyle y su padre, junto a Theodore Nott. Lucius empalideció: se suponía que ellos estaban en la prisión de Azkaban. Volvió a mirar al hombre que era el cabecilla de todo ese espectáculo: Rabastan Lestrange, quien le sonreía maliciosamente, con ese brillo en sus ojos tan característicos que le recordaba principalmente a su cuñada muerta, Bellatrix, y al hermano, Rodolphus.

―Ya está todo listo, señor, sólo nos queda esperar ―dijo Nott, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

―Excelente. Esos estúpidos del ministerio y su descerebrado grupo de Aurores nos deben estar buscando ―dedujo Rabastan, sin borrar su sonrisa―. Lo más probable es que vengan primero aquí, Malfoy, ¿y adivina qué? Al único que encontraran será a ti y a la zorra traidora de tu mujer, con este libro en su casa. Apuesto a que les darán su merecido ―Se burló, provocando la risa de los presentes. Lucius volvió a removerse en su asiento―. Vamos, tranquilo, ambos sabíamos lo que te esperaba a ti y a tu familia; porque sí, tu hijo también nos la jugó al salvar al hijo de perra de Potter. Será interesante encontrar su cadáver consumido, una vez que la puerta lo absorba por completo, junto a Potter.

La carcajada de Lestrange se perdió por la mansión junto con la de sus secuaces, llevándose consigo la única página que le interesaba: la que lo acercaría cada vez más a su amo y a la creación de un mundo perfecto.

**Ministerio de Magia. Segunda planta. **

Los pasos firmes y serios del Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, resonaban por todo el lugar hasta llegar hacia su destino: la oficina de Aurores. No era muy usual que el ministro en persona hiciera esas visitas a casi las nueve de la noche, ni que mostrara un semblante, por demás, alterado, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Los Aurores presentes, que se encontraban sentados en sus cubículos correspondientes, intuían que pronto tendrían que salir en una misión importante; todos saludaron formalmente al ex Auror, pero ninguno de sus saludos fue devuelto; parecía que el hombre no tenía intenciones de detener sus pasos hasta llegar a la oficina del jefe de Aurores: Gawain Robards.

―Ministro ―saludó Robards, tendiéndole la mano, la cual fue recibida con un breve apretón―. Tome asiento, por favor.

―Gracias. Lamento haber tenido que venir a esta hora, pero usted comprenderá que es un asunto sumamente urgente ―señaló con gravedad.

―Lo entiendo. Puede hablar tranquilo aquí.

Kingsley asintió, luego de confirmar las palabras de su interlocutor, y se aclaró la garganta.

―Seré breve: hace exactamente dos horas se confirmó la fuga de cinco mortífagos que se encontraban apresados en Azkaban.

El jefe de Aurores abrió la boca y los ojos, sorprendido.

―¡¿Hace dos horas?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no se haya detectado antes?! ―preguntó Gawain, enojado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran tardado tanto tiempo? ¿Qué clases de ineptos eran?

―Lo mismo pregunté yo, Robards. Sin embargo, por desgracia, ese es el menor de los problemas ―dijo Shacklebolt, quien de repente parecía tener más años de los que aparentaba.

―¿A qué se refiere, Ministro? ―preguntó el otro, frunciendo el ceño.

―Verá, hace unas semanas, dos, si mis cálculos son correctos, en mi despacho, sobre el escritorio, me encontré con una curiosa carta sin remitente y de la cual nadie tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. El pergamino contenía una simple frase: "de su sangre nacerá un nuevo mundo, trayendo consigo lo que una vez se nos arrebató" ―recitó ante la confundida mirada de Robards―. Yo tampoco tenía idea de lo que quería decir, así que se la confíe a una de mis mejores investigadoras, la señora Hermione Weasley, y déjeme decirle que encontró algo muy curioso ―comentó, serio―: la frase provenía de un libro cuyo contenido posee los hechizos de magia oscura más insólitos y peligrosos conocidos hasta el momento.

―Eso quiere decir que… ―alentó Gawain, expectante.

―Quiere decir que, si nuestras deducciones son correctas, quien me envió la carta es quien también dejó escapar a los mortífagos y que, además, posee ese libro para, suponemos también, traer a Voldemort de vuelta ―concluyó Kingsley, sombrío, sin dudar en decir su nombre ante el estremecimiento del otro hombre.

Robards se quedó estupefacto y sin saber cómo reaccionar. No era posible que Quién-tú-sabes volviera, ¡era una locura! Una cosa era burlar la seguridad de Azkaban y otra muy distinta era que revivieran ―otra vez― al serpentoso; sin embargo, para su suerte, porque todavía no había encontrado que las palabras lograran salir debido a su impresión, el Ministro volvió a tomar rápidamente la palabra.

―De todas formas, tardarían demasiado en lograr su cometido ―puntualizó, ganando otra vez la atención del otro.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué cree eso? ¿No tienen el libro y a los mortífagos? ―preguntó el jefe, incrédulo, tras lograr acomodar sus ideas.

―Porque, para lograr realizar el hechizo, necesitan una llave y una puerta, las cuales, no tienen ―explicó, un poco más relajado, Shacklebolt.

Gawain esperó a que el hombre terminara de explicarle a qué se refería con lo de la llave y la puerta; en verdad quería saber más del asunto, pero tampoco iba a preguntar lo que no le concernía. Por ahora.

―Bien, entonces eso nos da tiempo para capturarlos de nuevo. Pondré a todos los Aurores al corriente para que se alisten cuanto antes, Ministro, y nos aseguraremos de que la prensa no se entere ―Le informó.

―Perfecto, Robards, asegúrate de que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley sean los primeros en alistarse. Y no te preocupes, nosotros lidiaremos con cualquier rumor que se expanda entre la prensa.

―Potter no se encuentra en servicio en estos momentos; hace un par de días le fueron concedidas dos semanas de vacaciones para hacer un viaje; Weasley sí se encuentra, así que… ―La voz de Robards se fue apagando a medida que la expresión anteriormente relajada de Shacklebolt era reemplazada por una de alarma―. ¿Ministro?

―¿Dijo a dónde se iba? ―preguntó este, tratando de controlarse.

―No que yo recuerde, ¿por qué? ¿Hay algo de relevancia en ese hecho? ―indagó desconcertado.

―No estoy seguro. Necesito hablar con la señora Weasley ―susurró más para sí que para el jefe de Aurores―. Si me disculpa, me voy a retirar. Haga lo que tenga que hacer. Buenas noches.

El ministro salió a toda prisa, dejando a Robards más confundido de que antes. Sacudió la cabeza, dejando de lado el mal presentimiento que tenía en la boca del estómago, y se dispuso a avisar a sus subordinados cuanto antes sobre sus próximas capturas.

**Casa de Ron y Hermione. ****Ottery St. Catchpole.**

Ron miró receloso el cuaderno que su esposa tenía en las manos, asegurando que era uno nuevo. Todavía se acordaba de sus votos y, en lo que llevaba de matrimonio, no recordaba haber aceptado casarse con Hermione y sus mil quinientos libros, o que alguien le hubiera advertido que los mil quinientos libros vinieran incluidos en el paquete. Por lo menos esperaba que, ya que la dejaba leer tranquila ―la mayoría de las veces―, le hiciera un descuento en miradas inquisidoras que le indicaban que no estaba aprobando lo que sea que él hubiera hecho, lo cual, muy a su pesar, ocurría demasiado para su gusto.

Verdadera y generalmente, poco le importaban los sonidos raros y las exclamaciones pocas veces entendibles que ella hacía cada vez que leía, tales como: "¡Oh!" "¡Ah!" "¡Ajá!" "¡Sí, sí, sí!" "Mmmm"; ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez debería preocuparse porque sonara más orgásmica mientras leía que cuando estaba teniendo sexo con él. El punto era que, esta vez, no se pudo contener de preguntarle qué estaba leyendo y averiguar qué la tenía con esa cara que ponía cada vez que él se olvidaba de cambiar a Rose ―cosa que no ocurría siempre como Hermione le vivía gritando―, aunque supiera que se iba a arrepentir al ver cómo su cara se iluminaba.

―¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo? ―preguntó ella, cautelosa, pero entusiasmada. Su marido asintió, dudoso y un poco aterrado ante la sonrisa de gato de cheshire que le dedicó―. ¡Genial, en verdad necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, Ron! ―Sí, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. La chica se aclaró la garganta mientras esparcía las hojas que estaba leyendo por la cama―. Hace unas semanas, Kingsley se presentó en mi oficina con una carta particular que contenía una frase extraña y me pidió si podía encargarme de averiguar su significado. Encantada, acepté y comencé a investigar, encontrando muchas cosas interesantes, como leyendas, brujería, tribus antiguas que sacrificaban especímenes, nuevas criaturas, etcétera; muy interesante, incluso tiene un museo donde exponen teorías sobre… ―Ron carraspeó, interrumpiendo las divagaciones de la muchacha―. Cierto, perdón. Luego de mucha investigación, di con el libro de hechizos de donde provenía dicha frase; un libro antiguo y de magia negra avanzada que, según habían señalado, llevaba mucho tiempo perdido. El problema es que, al parecer, el hechizo sirve para traer a la vida a cualquier mago poderoso que haya dominado, únicamente, las Artes Oscuras en un largo período de su vida ―El pelirrojo la miró alarmado: sólo había un mago oscuro que él conocía y que podría volver a la vida. Hermione adivinó rápidamente sus pensamientos―. Tranquilo, Ron, eso es imposible que pase porque aquí habla de que el hechizo sólo funciona cuando la puerta que conecta a los dos mundos, el de los vivos y los muertos, se apodera de la magia de un mago poderoso.

El chico se relajó enseguida, asintiendo.

―Bueno, es una historia interesante ―comentó Ron, bostezando. Hermione hizo una mueca, dudando―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Es sólo que siento como si algo se me estuviera escapando de las manos ―contestó, repasando la vista por las hojas.

―Seguro que no es nada, Herm. Te preocupas demasiado ―señaló el joven, sacando de la mesita de luz un chocolate.

La chica iba a reclamarle a su marido que no eran horas de andar comiendo dulces mientras le estaba hablando de algo importante, cuando un _patronus _atravesó la ventana de su cuarto dando un claro mensaje: problemas.

**Mundo paralelo donde Harry y Draco todavía no se mataron. **

En los sueños de Harry todo era calma y paz; nada de rubios quejosos; nada de islas extrañas y desconocidas, donde se sentía como un emparedado entre la selva extraña y espesa a su espalda, y el mar frío y turbio frente a él; tal vez sí había una playa, pero con gente alrededor y un sol espectacular, y él estaba acompañado de un sex symbol que le compraba bebidas y lo apantallaba. Sí, estaba teniendo un gran sueño, hasta podía jurar que estaba babeando. Lamentablemente, no duró mucho cuando sintió que algo le pinchaba insistentemente el brazo. Gruñó y lo quiso alejar con su mano varias veces, pero ese picoteo no cesaba. Malhumorado, tomó los lentes que había dejado a su lado, se los colocó y se volteó. Allí, parado, con una sonrisa burlona, Draco Malfoy era iluminado por la tenue luz del amanecer, con la varita en la mano; Potter aseguraba que ese era el objeto que el muy desgraciado había estado usando para molestarlo.

―¿Qué carajo quieres, Malfoy? ―masculló Harry, provocando que la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchara.

―Oh, disculpa, Potter, ¿te desperté? ―preguntó el rubio, inocentemente. Contra toda respuesta, el Auror apretó los dientes y trató de controlarse para no asesinarlo ahora mismo―. Levántate, tengo hambre ―ordenó Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos.

El moreno frunció el ceño, queriendo creer que había escuchado mal. ¿Acaso lo había despertado sólo por qué tenía hambre? ¿Era una puta broma? ¿Quién se creía que era el muy…? Todos los insultos que se le ocurrían ahora, le quedaban muy chicos a la furia que sentía contra Malfoy.

―¡Por Godric, recién está amaneciendo, Malfoy! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es la consideración para con los demás? ―preguntó irritado, aunque era obvio que Draco no conocía la palabra si lo había despertado―, ¿y qué se supone que tengo que hacer si tienes hambre? ¡No es mi problema! ―exclamó, volviendo a recostarse, gruñendo, dándole la espalda al maldito rubio.

Trató de volver a su sueño, sin rubios que lo molestaran; en una playa paradisíaca; acompañado de un sureño musculoso y bronceado; ya casi podía ponerse a babear de nuevo.

Casi.

El ruido de agua cayendo impactó sobre su cuerpo, empapándolo. Podía sentir cómo el agua helada le inundaba los oídos, la boca, la nariz y hasta los ojos. Se incorporó de inmediato, tosiendo y escurriendo agua por el pelo. Cuando se recuperó un poco de la sorpresa y el ahogamiento inicial, buscó con la mirada al único culpable, localizándolo detrás de él, con la botella de agua en sus manos y retorciéndose de la risa.

―Creo que es la primera vez que veo tu cabello bien acomodado, cuatro ojos ―dijo entre risa y risa.

―Malfoy ―pronunció Harry en voz baja y amenazante, parando automáticamente las risas del aludido―, corre.

Y Draco no lo dudó dos veces: salió corriendo como en sus antiguos años en Hogwarts, siendo perseguido por un furioso Harry Potter. Lo malo de aquella reacción fueron dos cosas: la primera, Malfoy había salido corriendo en dirección hacia la selva, alejándose lo suficiente del lugar donde estaban sus pertenencias, y que, por cierto, estaba cubierta por un montón de palmeras que estaban estratégicamente ubicadas para que la luz que se filtrara fuera mínima, aparte de que poseían lianas que colgaban dispuestas a ahorcarte si te atravesabas en su camino; sin contar que el suelo espeso y desigual, cubierto de hojas, rocas y ramas, junto al lago pantanoso que se encontraba paralelo a ellos, ayudaba mucho a perderse en ese lugar; y la segunda, el ex Slytherin ya no tenía la misma resistencia y Harry, sin duda, tenía mucha más resistencia que él, por lo que fue alcanzado rápidamente. Sintió los brazos fuertes y fornidos del moreno acorralándolo por la espalda, pero, entre el forcejeo del rubio y el mal equilibrio de Harry, ambos terminaron cayendo al barro, ensuciándose en el proceso.

―¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota! ―gritó Draco, sentándose y poniendo cara de asco ante el barro que impregnaba su ropa.

―¿Cómo es posible que esto sea mi culpa? ¡Nada hubiera pasado si no me hubieras tratado de ahogar! ―respondió Harry, incorporándose y sin darle la menor importancia a sus ropas.

—¡Es tu culpa porque siempre que me pasa algo malo tú estás presente!

—¿No crees que estás exagerando, para variar, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

—Puedo hacerte una larga lista, Potter, ¡y yo jamás exagero! —Le gritó, comenzando a avanzar hacia el Auror.

Harry le dio la espalda, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Podía escuchar los quejidos de Malfoy detrás suyo mientras él trataba de buscar el camino que los llevaría de vuelta al lugar donde estaban. Decidió ignorarlo; después de todo, siempre eran los mismos y complicados insultos, nada que mereciera su atención o que le importara por el momento. Pero la séptima tanda de insultos se detuvo abruptamente, siendo reemplazada por un grito:

―¡Potter, ayúdame!

―Olvídalo, Malfoy, no te ayudaré más ―respondió el Auror, fastidiado, observando el suelo húmedo donde se marcaban las huellas de sus zapatos y los de Malfoy.

Un segundo, ¿desde cuándo ellos tenían más de dos pies? Se incorporó, todavía mirando la huella extraña y se giró para preguntarle al rubio, el cual estaba extrañamente callado, sobre si había notado tal descubrimiento.

―Oye, Malfoy, sabes de…

La frase quedó en el aire cuando Harry finalmente levantó la vista: una flecha le apuntaba directamente a la cara, sostenida por un hombre morocho, vestido como esas personas que pasan en las propagandas donde promocionan viajes al Caribe, y con una especie de pintura verde en la cara. Claro que si hubiera sido sólo uno de ellos, Harry no hubiera tenido problema en terminar con él; pero no sólo tenía al indígena, indio, salvaje, o lo que mierda fuera apuntándole con el arma, sino que detrás del sujeto había unos veinte más.

―Te odio, Potter.

―Sí, Malfoy, lo sé.

Y también sabía que estaban jodidos. Genial, y el segundo día recién comenzaba.

* * *

**N/A: **

**¡H**ooooooli! :D. Esta vez la inspiración me visitó antes y me dejó escribir el tercer capítulo. ¡Wuju!. Ya saben, espero que les siga pareciendo lo suficientemente interesante como para dejarme sus sensualosos comentarios/ opiniones/ críticas/ sugerencias, e.e, los/as cuales alimenta mi ego y las ganas de seguir escribiendo :D.

**!G**racias a **mixhii, Lunatica Dark, jessyriddle, Dannia, Gwenderland, Motter, Kahia-chan **por comentar y/o seguir este fic y/o ponerlo en favoritos**! :D. Se los aprecio mucho. T**ambién a **Samikun15 **y** .12 **por seguir y/o poner favoritos, ^^.

**C**omo siempre, agredecer a mi beta **FanFiker-FanFinal** por tomarse el tiempo y la paciencia de corregir :D.

Eeeeen fin, gracias por tomarse un poco de su angosto tiempo para leer. **Besotes con cariño**.


	4. Algo más

**Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. **

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Algo más.**

* * *

**Ministerio de Magia. Departamento de ****Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Oficina de Hermione Weasley. **

Miles y miles de libros y pergaminos se extendían a lo largo del escritorio de Hermione, quien se encontraba recostada en su silla, completamente exhausta. Estaba muy segura de que llevaba más de una semana con ese mal presentimiento, desde que su amigo Harry se había marchado, ¿o había sido desde que los Mortífagos habían escapado? Daba igual, el sentimiento de mal augurio seguía creciendo con el pasar de los días. La carta que había recibido Shacklebolt; la carta que había recibido de Harry; el supuesto viaje de este; ese extraño libro; y la fuga que se produjo en Azkaban: eran demasiadas coincidencias en un corto período de tiempo como para no sospechar.

Es por eso que estaba encerrada en su oficina investigando más acerca del libro de magia oscura de donde anteriormente descubrió que había sido extraída la frase que el ministro le mostró y, de paso, también quería investigar sobre la ubicación de la puerta que conectaba los dos mundos. No había conseguido nada más de lo que ya previamente había investigado. Y por una extraña razón, sentía que se le agotaba el tiempo, sólo que no sabía por qué.

—¡Hermione! ¡Abre, necesito mostrarte algo! —Oyó la voz amortiguada de Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo no verbal, permitió que su marido pudiera abrir la puerta. Al muchacho se lo veía agitado y un poco fastidiado.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? Estoy en medio de una investigación, podrías…

Pero la frase murió en sus labios cuando el pelirrojo le enseñó el diario que tenía en las manos. En primera plana, una noticia resaltaba más que las demás:

**¡Hilarante!: Héroe vs Mortífago ó Héroe (corazón) ****Mortífago **

_Esta mañana nos ha llegado una carta invaluable, adjunta a una fotografía donde claramente se puede apreciar en esta página a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, los supuestos rivales confesos desde el colegio, juntos y abrazados por las calles del Callejón Diagón a la vista de todos. _

¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

**En mitad de la selva. **

Malfoy caminaba de un lado al otro de la celda donde estaba cautivo junto a Potter desde que había recuperado la conciencia, pensando en qué momento de su vida había hecho algo tan cruel como para merecer semejante escarmiento. No le fue necesario ahondar mucho en el tema, pues parece que haber sido un aspirante a Mortífago, alabar al Señor Tenebroso, odiar a Granger y a la comadreja, aparte de casi _cruciar_ al cara rajada y haber intentado matar al viejete amante de _muggles_, eran motivos suficientes. Sin embargo, nada de eso lo influenciaba en lo más mínimo a la hora de poner su actitud de mártir y descargar su irritación contra Potter.

—No puedo creer que vaya a morir contigo y en manos de unos malditos salvajes. Sabía que tendría que haber desistido de hacer este viaje, lo sabía. En cuanto te vi en el vestíbulo, debería haber rechazado la oferta —Se lamentaba el pobre Draco.

Harry resopló disgustado. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el destino no lo había castigado lo suficiente? ¿Acaso no había sufrido demasiado en su vida? ¿Necesitaba más dolor? ¿Era necesario morir de esa forma y con Malfoy? No, definitivamente, no era justo. Mientras Draco llevaba varias horas de acá para allá con su mejor cara de víctima y pesar, Harry se encontraba en un rincón, sentado con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, buscando todas las maneras posibles de escapar o de matar a Malfoy, la que pasara primero. Aunque… bueno, Harry tenía que admitir que, si bien era cierto que quiso matar al rubio en cuanto este empezó con su monólogo de "culpemos a Potter por todas mis desgracias", esas ganas fueron disminuyendo un poco —y sólo un poco— a medida que lo observaba; lo detestaba mucho, muchísimo, pero el muy desgraciado tenía unas hermosas y estilizadas piernas, un brillante y sedoso cabello rubio y, a pesar de que no se habían bañado todavía, seguía conservando su elegancia. O eso suponía él. No es que le gustara Malfoy, se dijo, tampoco le atraía; el día que lo hiciera, Harry se agarraría las pelotas contra la puerta, pero era capaz de admitir que el rubio era un poco follable. Pero sólo un poco.

—¿Qué estás mirando con esa cara de idiota que tienes, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy, levantando una ceja.

¡Maldición, se había quedado mucho tiempo mirándolo! A todo esto, ¿en qué momento el rubio había detenido sus intranquilos paseos para detenerse a observarlo? Bueno, de nada servía negarlo y evadirlo, tendría que darle una respuesta al ex Slytherin, obviamente, pero no tenía que ser la verdad, ¿cierto?

—Nada, Malfoy, sólo pensaba en… ya sabes, cosas —Fue la brillante contestación del moreno.

—Que elocuencia, Potter —ironizó el rubio—. ¿En qué clase de cosas, si se puede saber? ¡Espera! No estarías pensando en nada pervertido conmigo, ¿verdad, degenerado? —exclamó, entrecerrando los ojos, receloso.

El joven Auror tuvo que controlarse para no decir nada estúpido o que lo pusiera en evidencia. No era que Malfoy no le hubiera atinado, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Inspiró profundamente y decidió, por su bien, cambiar de tema.

—No te creas el centro del universo, Malfoy —masculló—. ¿Ya estás tranquilo?

—¿Tranquilo? ¡¿Tranquilo?! ¿Cómo quieres que lo esté cuando están a punto de… de… lo que sea que vayan a hacernos esos salvajes? —espetó, acercándose hacia Harry.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser una reina del drama y pensar conmigo alguna manera de escapar? —pidió Potter, armándose de paciencia, incorporándose.

Malfoy lo miró incrédulo ante tal petición; ¿Potter estaba tan ciego como para no notar dónde estaban encarcelados? El lugar donde ambos estaban cautivos era una especie de cueva hecha de piedra, húmeda, casi oscura si no fuera por la antorcha que se encontraba frente a ellos, iluminándolos, y estaban atrapados entre los barrotes de huesos humanos —algo que hizo chillar a Draco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tocando—, lo bastante resistentes como para mantenerse pegados al contorno de la supuesta celda. Aparte de que no sabían ni siquiera cómo habían llegado hasta allí porque los indígenas los habían dejado inconscientes a ambos antes de trasladarlos a la prisión. Ciertamente, el rubio sabía que era imposible y suicida salir de ahí, pero no sólo por el sitio donde estaban apresados, sino por dos cuestiones más: no podían usar magia y no sabían dónde mierda estaban.

—Potter, siempre logras sorprenderme; al parecer, eres más retrasado de lo que yo creía.

Fue el turno del aludido entrecerrar los ojos hacia su compañero, pero decidió obviar el comentario, de lo contrario tendría que matar a Malfoy y, por el momento, no tenía ganas.

—Deja de ser un niño mimado y compórtate como un adulto, ¿quieres? No te va a dañar ayudarme aunque sea una vez en tu jodida vida —contestó Harry, irritado.

—¿Te das cuenta de la situación, Gryffindor idiota? ¡No podemos salir de aquí! No sabemos dónde estamos y no podemos usar magia, ¿lo captas ahora? —remarcó fastidiado.

¿Cómo podía ser que se hubiera perdido en el medio de quién-sabe-dónde con semejante idiota? Se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco o de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Desvió su vista de la de Potter, quien se pasaba la mano por el pelo, un tic que Malfoy notó que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso o a punto de hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido. No es que él se hubiera fijado mucho, en absoluto. La imagen de Potter en ropa interior paseó por su mente, preguntándose por qué de repente estaba pensando en eso. Está bien, admitió que el moreno había crecido bien, pero Potter era Potter, el mismo hijo de perra que le salvaba la vida en cada oportunidad que tenía y el mismo imbécil patoso que había rechazado su amistad. No, definitivamente, sólo aceptaría que Potter se veía decente y punto. Fin de la discusión consigo mismo.

—… ¿Malfoy? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿HOLA, MALFOY? —Decía Harry, posando una mano en el rostro de Draco, quien por cierto se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos.

Con un sobresalto, el rubio volvió a la vida.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Potter?! ¿Por qué me tocas? ¿Y podrías dejar de gastarme el nombre? —exclamó.

—¡Merlín, deja de ser tan quejica! ¡Te toqué porque te habías quedado tildado*! Y mira quién habla de gastar nombres, el mismo que pronuncia más veces de las que puedo contar mi apellido cada vez que me habla —Se mofó Harry, con un deje de ironía en la voz.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Potter! —gritó.

—Sí, claro —gruñó el mencionado.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, eh? ¿Por qué siempre me estás molestando? —cuestionó Malfoy, histérico.

—¡Nadie te está molestando! ¡Tú eres el que no deja de gritar y quejarte de todo en vez de buscar una solución! —contestó el moreno, hastiado.

—Pues si tanto te molesto, no hubieras elegido hacer este viaje conmigo —respondió Draco, mordaz.

—¡No iba a desistir de hacer este viaje sólo porque tú vinieras! ¡Era mi viaje también y lo necesitaba! —exclamó Harry.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó el rubio, extrañado.

—No te interesa, Malfoy —espetó el ojiverde.

—Es cierto —concordó—, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry lo miró sorprendido y escéptico, ¿acaso el rubio sufría de bipolaridad o algo parecido? Su repentino cambio de humor lo había mareado. De todas formas, no estaba dispuesto a hablar de su situación y menos con Malfoy, el muy bastardo seguro que cuando salieran de esa isla —si salían— aprovecharía cualquier momento para burlarse de él, y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, de ninguna manera.

—¿Cuándo crees que…? —Empezó a preguntar Harry, pero un ruido de pasos lejanos llegó a sus oídos.

Ambos se quedaron callados y quietos, sólo el ruido de sus respiraciones agitadas y expectantes, acompasadas con el latido frenético de sus corazones, reverberaba en la cueva. ¿Acaso este era el fin para ambos? Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de ellos, hasta que un indígena se dirigió hacia la celda. Tanto Draco como Harry retrocedieron unos pasos; el primero, asustado y el segundo, cauteloso, ocultando una piedra tras su espalda. Sin embargo, todas sus defensas bajaron cuando el sujeto comenzó a hablar en un perfecto inglés. Ambos abrieron los ojos con asombro.

—Veo que ya han despertado —observó el hombre—. Creíamos que habían muerto; llevan cinco días inconscientes.

_¿¡CINCO DÍAS!?, _gritaron ambos en sus mentes. No podían creer que llevaran tanto tiempo encerrados, ¿y cómo es que seguían vivos? Debió de ser muy notorio el desconcierto de ambos porque el hombre se carcajeó, provocando la irritación de Draco.

—¿¡Qué diablos le resulta tan gracioso!? —espetó de mala manera. Harry asintió, molesto también—. ¿¡Cómo es que seguimos vivos, pero nos tienen apresados aquí!? —Y las ganas de golpear a Draco y su gran bocota regresaron.

—Cálmense. Ya les explicaremos todo —dijo el hombre, abriendo la celda de ambos chicos—. Los teníamos encerrados por seguridad; no sabíamos si eran peligrosos, así que, ante la duda, los encarcelamos. Pido disculpas —Se excusó.

—¿Peligrosos? ¿Nosotros? ¡Son ustedes los que nos apuntaron con un arma y nos golpearon hasta dejarnos inconscientes por cinco días! ¡CINCO DÍAS! —remarcó Harry, enojado.

—Sí, es cierto —concedió el indio—; de todas formas, nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error. Ahora, síganme —indicó, comenzando a caminar.

Si bien ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de confiar en el sujeto, no tenían otra opción. Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas, poniéndose de acuerdo silenciosamente en atacar al tipo si notaban cualquier señal de ataque. Potter se adelantó, posicionándose detrás de él y Malfoy lo siguió a cierta distancia. Tal como habían supuesto, estaban dentro de una cueva. Al salir, la luz solar les dañó un poco los ojos, pero el aire fresco entrando por su boca hacia sus pulmones los alivió enseguida. Harry sonrió ligeramente; al parecer no eran los únicos en ese lugar y tampoco iban a ser la cena de esos salvajes. Draco era otro tema, él todavía estaba fastidiado por haber estado encerrado.

—Los presentaré con la tribu. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kael —anunció.

—Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter y él es Draco Malfoy —Los presentó el moreno, extendiéndole la mano al sujeto.

—Gracias, Potter, puedo presentarme por mí mismo —masculló el rubio.

El hombre aceptó la mano que Potter le tendió y le dio un breve apretón. Dio media vuelta, mientras escuchaba la discusión que se desataba entre ambos jóvenes, y sonrió de manera sospechosa.

—Deben estar hambrientos; vamos, apresurémonos —apuró Kael.

_Cada vez más cerca, mi señor, _pensó el hombre, sin borrar su sonrisa.

**Cuartel de Mortífagos. Mansión Nott. **

Rabastan sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Observó de nuevo el reloj de arena y el calendario que reposaba en su escritorio. La puerta se abriría dentro de cinco meses, cuando se hubiera adueñado por completo de la magia de Potter. En invierno, si sus cálculos eran correctos. Por supuesto, no había descuidado ni un detalle; tenía que hacer lo imposible porque Potter no fuera rescatado o no escapara.

—_El Profeta_ está circulando la noticia, Rabastan —confirmó Goyle, entrando al estudio donde estaba el mencionado, ofreciéndole el diario—. Y ya nos comunicamos con los demás; Potter y Malfoy siguen allí.

Ah, claro, Draco Malfoy, se había olvidado de él. Era interesante que siguiera vivo pero incapacitado de magia, al igual que Potter. Se preguntó por qué el lugar lo absorbía a él también. Bah, no era su problema; después de todo, perecería igualmente.

—¿Qué hay de los otros Malfoy? —preguntó Lestrange, aburrido.

—Están listos para confesar —aseguró Gregory.

—Excelente —Su hermano y su cuñada estarían tan orgullosos de él.

Se levantó de su asiento, tomó su varita y el libro, y salió del despacho listo para el siguiente movimiento.

* * *

***E**s cuando uno queda como ausente mirando un punto fijo; quedarse con la vista perdida y sumido en sus pensamientos. Una especie de Epilepsia Ausente pero que se puede "destrabar" cuando alguien nos habla o nos toca.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡H**ooooooooli! Hoy no hay mucho que decir. Son las 6:32 am y yo todavía no me fui a dormir, ¡WUJU! (?. Siento la demora, con toda mi alma, lo juro.

**G**racias a **mixhii, Lunatica Dark, jessyriddle, Darkness Nightmare, Motter, FanFiker-FanFinal, lucas1177, Acantha-27 **por dejarme un dulce y chispiante comentario. Y a los que agregaron a Favoritos o a Follows el fic.

**I**nfinito agradecimiento desde mi corazón a **FanFiker-FanFinal** por betear el fic con mucha dedicación. (L.

**Besotes con mucho cariño y gracias por leer. Espero sus sobrevalorados y creados reviews que satisfacen mi cuota de escribir. **


	5. Reconocer y negar

******Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Reconocer y negar.**

* * *

—Pssst, Potter —llamó Draco, en voz baja, vigilando con los ojos entrecerrados a las personas que estaban junto a ellos.

—Por enésima vez… ¿qué, Malfoy? —Suspiró el moreno, cansado.

—¿En serio que no te parece raro la manera en que actúan con nosotros? —preguntó, escéptico. Ciertamente, sabía que Potter podía ser bastante retrasado, pero no se imaginaba que podía superarse.

—Ya te lo dije: no todos son tan antipáticos y desagradables como tú —contestó el Auror, hastiado.

—Eres un idiota —espetó Malfoy.

Decidió ignorar al estúpido cabeza hueca de Potter. ¿Qué podía esperar? Era un Gryffindor y era Harry Potter, después de todo, una combinación horrible a su parecer. Repasó con la vista el lugar al que el sujeto llamado Kael los había llevado: estaba ubicado, según deducía, cerca de un río y una cascada de donde obtenían el agua potable y cerca de la selva brumosa donde podían cazar o buscar frutas; el lugar donde se hospedaba la tribu estaba libre de palmeras, lo que permitía tener el suelo liso y descubierto para las chozas pequeñas hechas de ramas que eran amarradas por lianas para que quedaran firmes y crearan una especie de carpa cilíndrica; no eran muchas, unas once como máximo. Ellos estaban ubicados en la que parecía ser la más amplia del lugar, sentados en el suelo uno al lado del otro. Obviamente, Potter y él se encontraban sentados juntos debido a que los demás no hablaban su idioma y también por seguridad.

Lo que más extrañó a Draco, aparte del recibimiento de los salvajes que los saludaron como si fueran dioses —aunque el rubio entendía que lo hicieran con él, pero no comprendía por qué también hacían lo mismo con el desastroso y desconocido por primera vez Potter—, fue el hecho de que frente a ellos se encontraba un volcán que parecería hacer erupción en cualquier momento. ¿En qué pensaba esa gente al construir su tribu en ese sitio? Ciertamente, a él le escamaba.

—Déjate de idioteces y come, Malfoy —masculló Potter en voz baja para que sólo él lo escuchara.

Fijó su mirada despectiva en el plato —hecho con materiales dudosos, debía aclarar—. La comida no parecía rara, dejando de lado que era una mezcla de un color uniforme y que lo hacía desconfiar, olía muy bien y la boca se le hacía agua. Hacía cinco días que no comía, era comprensible que tuviera un hambre feroz y que cualquier cosa le supiera bien; si le hubieran servido a Potter en bandeja, también se lo hubiera comido. Sin embargo, las miradas que le dirigían los indígenas, una mezcla entre admiración e ilusión, no le pasaban desapercibidas. Era una lástima que solo uno de ellos hablara su idioma y que encima no se encontrara presente.

Otra cosa que no le pasó desapercibida, era el chico que se encontraba frente a ellos y a dos personas de distancia: tendría aproximadamente unos veinte años, de pelo castaño y largo, tez tostada, músculos donde debían estar, sonrisa encantadora, ojos castaños y no paraba de mirar disimuladamente —léase el sarcasmo— a Potter, ni siquiera cuando tenía que sumergir la cuchara hecha de madera en la comida y llevársela a la boca. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios miraba tanto? No es que le importara que mirara a su némesis, pero era de mala educación observar a las personas mientras comían, ¿cierto? Sí, seguro que era eso lo que tanto le molestaba a Draco. ¡Ja, cómo si estuviera celoso de Potter, por favor!

Un segundo. ¿Quién hablaba de celos? Él no, obviamente, porque si algo le faltaba, aparte de estar atrapado en una estúpida isla sin magia y con gente extraña, era estar celoso de Potter. Si seguía así, no le extrañaría que dentro de poco comenzara a pensar que los Weasley eran ricos o iguales a él. Vale, seguro que el golpe que le habían dado los salvajes le estaba provocando secuelas.

Para la suerte de Draco, Kael había aparecido, interrumpiendo la línea suicida de sus pensamientos.

—¡Mis amigos! ¿Están disfrutando de la bienvenida? —preguntó el hombre, entusiasmado.

_¿Mis amigos?,_ se preguntó Malfoy mentalmente, levantando una ceja de pura incredulidad.

—Claro, señor, esto está delicioso —respondió el moreno con la boca llena, dibujando una sonrisa.

Eso reforzaba lo que Draco anteriormente había pensado: jamás podría sentir celos de alguien tan bruto como Harry Potter. Compuso una mueca de asco.

—¿Y usted, señor Malfoy? Espero que no se esté aburriendo, todavía falta el postre —comentó el indígena con una sonrisa rara.

—Francamente, estaría mucho mejor en mi casa que aquí con estos plebeyos —dijo Draco entre dientes, ganándose un codazo por parte de Potter—. ¡No me toques, Potter, ya te lo he dicho y no vuelvas a golpearme! —exclamó, enojado.

—Entonces no te andes comportando como el cretino que eres. No te va a matar ser agradecido —regañó.

—Oh, ¿ahora se supone que me vas a ordenar cómo debo actuar, Gryffindor idiota? ¡No eres mi padre! ¿Sabes?

—¡Gracias a Merlín no lo soy! Creo que la vida no fue tan injusta en ese aspecto.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Ya quisieras tener un hijo como yo —Se indignó el rubio.

—Te estimas demasiado, Malfoy, demasiado —bufó—. Aparte te estás desviando del punto —acusó el moreno.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál se supone que era el punto? ¿Enseñarme modales cuando tú eres un bruto que ni siquiera sabe comer o vestirse de forma decente? No me hagas reír, cara rajada.

—Ya veo, ¿así que a eso se reduce? ¡Discúlpame que no todos seamos tan delicaditos como tú, hurón! Perdóname la vida —ironizó.

Cabe aclarar que las personas pertenecientes a la tribu observaban fascinados la pelea que estaban teniendo ambos; hecho que ninguno de los dos notó debido a que estaban muy enfrascados auspiciando el show. Todo iba bien; insultos yendo y viniendo, cada vez más elevados de tono, hasta que a Potter se le fue la lengua más de la cuenta.

—¡No es mi culpa que fueras tan imbécil de haberte dejado influenciar por tu padre para ser un mortífago!

Lo siguiente que todos supieron, más que vieron, fue que Malfoy le había partido el plato por la cabeza a Potter y había salido enfurecido de la choza, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Acto seguido, el moreno apretó los puños y salió de la choza murmurando un "gracias por la comida", sin percatarse que el joven que Draco había descrito, seguía mirándolo atentamente.

—Estúpido Potter. Maldito y jodido hijo de perra —despotricaba Malfoy caminando en círculos, oculto entre las últimas chozas que limitaban con la espesa selva.

Estaba enfurecido. Paró en seco mirando hacia el volcán, observando cómo el sol se ocultaba y daba paso al anochecer. _Maldito Potter,_ gruñó mentalmente mientras pateaba una piedra que estaba bajo su pie. Era muy infantil y fácil de su parte echarle la culpa al moreno, pero es que estaba seguro de que todo lo que le pasaba era por culpa de este. Ahora no sabía con exactitud en qué tenía la culpa el jodido Niño Que Vivió —aunque poco le quedaba ya de "niño"—.

¡De acuerdo, admitía que él había empezado la pelea esta vez! Pero era entendible, tenía muchas preocupaciones y estaba… asustado. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca lograban salir de ese lugar? ¿Qué pasaría con sus padres? ¿Se terminaría adaptando a ese lugar de salvajes y se convertiría en uno? No, el destino no podía tener preparado semejante desenlace para él.

Suspiró. Sólo había una persona que desgraciadamente lo podía ayudar y era justamente la que más lo sacaba de quicio. A la que, sea dicho se paso, le había partido un plato por la cabeza hacía no más de cinco minutos y el mismo que no lo había abandonado a su suerte. Sí, Draco lo reconocía: Potter, dijera lo que él dijera, era tan… bueno —sí, podía decir eso— que incluso era capaz de olvidar su rencor para ayudar a los demás sin importarle de quién se tratara. No es que envidiara esa cualidad, pero la valoraba; de lo contrario, quién sabe en qué situación estaría el rubio en estos momentos —seguramente perdido, pero jamás lo admitiría—.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando la imagen de Potter sonriendo y con sus ojos verdes brillando quiso salir a flote en sus pensamientos.

Y hablando de Harry…

—Debería haberlo abandonado; dejarlo solo en medio de la isla y haberme preocupado por mí —rugía entre dientes, caminando de un lado al otro, cerca de la choza que le habían designado a él y a Draco -soy un jodido hijo de perra- Malfoy.

¿Cuál era el arte que poseía el ex Slytherin para hacerlo rabiar de esa forma? Incluso sospechaba que tenía un manual donde le explicaban las maneras más fáciles de hacerlo enojar. Apostaba que el rubio era el autor de ese manual. Es que, verdaderamente, ni siquiera cuando peleaba con Ginny —y eso que la pelirroja, si tenía algo que le sobraba, era carácter—, se enfurecía de tal manera. No, sin duda Malfoy tenía ese jodido don. No era más que un nenito consentido y bueno para nada que se aprovechaba de los demás. Un arrogante despectivo y engreído que no le llamaba para nada la atención y por quien no debería preocuparse. Si Malfoy quería andar solo por quién-carajo-sabe-dónde, que lo hiciera, no era su problema. Si Malfoy se perdía, tampoco era su problema. Y si le pasaba algo, pues mejor.

Mierda. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que lo molestaba constantemente? ¡Ya había aclarado que no era su problema! Punto. Y no, ciertamente, no le interesaba que no hubiera comido o que estaba oscureciendo y no tenía señales de ese rubio y sedoso cabello que Malfoy poseía. No es que hubiera tocado ese cabello, ni que quisiera hacerlo. No, de ninguna manera.

Y tampoco estaba preocupado. Punto final.

—Estúpido Malfoy —masculló antes de dirigirse hacia Kael para preguntarle dónde se había metido el rubio; pero alguien interceptó su paso.

—Hola, señor _Pater _—saludó un joven castaño, con un acento particular. El mismo que lo había estado mirando en la cena.

—Eh… Hola —correspondió el Auror, un poco desconcertado ya que no lo había visto acercarse—. Ey, puedes hablar —Se sorprendió al percatarse. Luego se sintió muy estúpido al repasar sus propias palabras.

Por el contrario, el joven se rió brevemente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—_Sei_, _perou_ _nou muo_ _biein _—Logró decir.

—No te preocupes, está muy bien siendo que no es tu lengua nativa. Ya verás que es fácil —alentó Harry, sonriendo.

Pese a lo que la mayoría pensaba, él no era retrasado y no era —tan— ciego. No sólo había notado al chico mirándolo durante la cena, sino que también se tomó el atrevimiento de inspeccionarlo y lo que había encontrado le había agradado demasiado. Claro que sólo hablaba de manera superficial; no lo conocía y no es que fuera a hacer algo con él, pero tener una visión agradable —y por agradable léase: que no tuviera el cabello rubio—, era para agradecer. Aparte, no podía negar que el muchacho estaba como quería: alto, buen físico y bronceado. Sería demasiado idiota para dejarlo pasar.

Y lastimosamente sí lo era.

—Disculpa… eh…

—Silva —Se presentó el castaño, sonriendo.

—Silva, ¿has visto a Malfoy? El chico de cabello rubio y trase… eh... traje —se corrigió rápidamente, alarmado con lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

¿Acaso iba a dejar escapar las palabras "trasero perfecto y deseable" para describir al rubio? No, seguro que sólo se le habían mezclado un par de neuronas y querían hacerle una especie de broma. Era ridículo creer eso, Harry era consciente, pero no tenía ganas de empezar a escandalizarse.

—_Nou_, ¿_pour quei_? —preguntó, y el moreno creyó escuchar un deje de molestia en su pregunta.

—Porque lo estoy buscando y… ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó confundido cuando el chico se le acercó de improviso hasta casi rozar sus narices.

—_Nadai, _señor_ Pater _—contestó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Pero tanto él como el supuesto Silva sabían perfectamente que no estaba haciendo "nada". Sintió cómo la punta de sus zapatos era tocada con la punta de los dedos del pie del indio, provocando que sus pechos casi se tocaran y que sus bocas quedaran a muy escasa distancia. ¿Acaso iba a besarlo?, se cuestionó Harry. Se sorprendió cuando su respuesta llegó en forma de cabeza ladeada y con una boca que trataba de acortar la distancia.

Pero…

—Ejem —Escuchó cómo alguien se aclaraba la garganta de manera ruidosa.

Se alejó bruscamente de los brazos del chico —¿en qué momento lo había abrazado?—, y dirigió su vista hacia la persona que había interrumpido. Las ganas de darse de cabeza contra la pared surgieron inexplicablemente y una chispa de culpabilidad brotó dentro de él. Ahí, parado de brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, estaba Malfoy siendo bañado por la luz de la luna.

—Vaya, Potter, quién diría que eras tan sociable cuando antaño sólo te gustaba estar en compañía de sangre sucias y pobretones —dijo el rubio, secamente.

Y las ganas de golpear a Malfoy contra la pared reemplazaron cualquier otro sentimiento.

—Perdóname, Silva, pero ahora tengo que encargarme de otro asunto —aclaró, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al ex Slytherin.

El muchacho pareció ofenderse, pero dio media vuelta y se marchó, no sin antes mandarle una mirada condescendiente al rubio, quien ni se inmutó. Harry observó a Malfoy desde donde estaba, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se relajaban y una sensación de alivio lo abordaba. Y eso lo irritó.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —demandó el héroe mágico, imitando la pose de su interlocutor.

—¿Acaso te importa, Potter? Sé que soy indispensable en tu vida, pero viendo que estabas muy bien acompañado, no creí que fuera a molestarte —respondió irritado, caminando en dirección paralela a Harry, quien comenzó a seguirlo.

—Rectifico: no te creas tan importante, Malfoy; lo pregunto porque…

—¿Por qué? ¿Eh? Hace unos segundos no parecía importarte; estabas demasiado ocupado besando a ese imbécil —interrumpió, encarándose con el Auror.

La mirada plateada era fría y dura, hasta el punto de que Harry casi se encoge, si no fuera por el desplante que le estaba haciendo.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡No lo estaba besando! —refutó un poco histérico.

—Bien, no me importa tampoco, es tu boca, es tu vida y es tu culo, así que si quieres follártelo o hacer lo que te venga en gana, hazlo; a mí no me importa lo que hagas, ¿entendiste? —escupió Malfoy, furioso.

—¡¿Quién dijo que me lo iba a follar?! ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy, no dices más que tonterías! —Harry estaba absolutamente incrédulo y confundido.

—Olvídalo, Potter, ya te dije que no importa lo que hagas. Por mí, tírate de un risco y piérdete.

Con esas palabras finales, Malfoy entró en la choza, sin mirar atrás a Harry. Sin embargo, ninguno pudo evitar preguntarse:

_¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? _

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**¡H**oooooooli! Voy a decir que todo aquel que me quiera cruciar/amenazar/sugerir/opinar/o lanzarme un Avada, puede hacerlo mediante un decorativo review porque lo cierto es que me tardé DEMASIADO. xD. Ya sé, pero es que... es que... no, cualquier excusa no me va a salvar, lo sé, T.T. xD. De todas maneras, les pido mil perdones a todos los que siguen la historia/dejan comentarios/leen, sepan que no voy a abandonar el fic, pero sí que, evidentemente, tiendo a tardar.

**¡G**racias desde el fondo de mi corazón a **mixhii, Fanfiker-Fanfinal, jessyriddle, Ancatha-27, Lunatica Dark, Darkness Nightmare, Motter, JAFRYN **y **Kahia-chan **por sus dulces comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Tambièn a los que agregaron a Favoritos y Follows este fic, :D.

Obviamente, gracias infinitas y más allá a **FanFiker-FanFinal **que betea este fic, (L.

Besotes con cariño y gracias por leer. Ahora su turno es mandarme un review, ¿verdad que es fácil?


End file.
